


Working the late shift

by Buildyoudown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cop!AU, Cops, M/M, Plot Twist, Police, Prostitution, destiel au, kissing/ making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildyoudown/pseuds/Buildyoudown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a cop working undercover to bust hookers in a known area, he finds who he thinks he's looking for but it turns out a little different. </p><p> </p><p>Authors note: This is my first post on here so I'm sorry if I mess a few things up but I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working the late shift

Dean walked down the dirty alley, sirens ringing loudly in the distance and smoke hanging lazily in front of him. He could see his breath in front of him like a cloud every time he exhaled. A few yards ahead he could see his target, leaning against the wall of the alley. He had on tight black pants and a long sleeved tight shirt, an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. Deans eyes traveled up his body appreciating how good he looked in his jeans but then he got to his face and his breathe stopped in his throat, the guy was stunning. His jaw line was perfect, his lips were made to sin and his hair was jet black and looked like someone had been running their fingers through it. Considering his job it was highly likely someone had been doing just that not long ago. He shook his head to clear the thoughts, this was just another night on the job. 'Get it together Winchester, this is just like every other time' Dean told himself stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked, feeling the handcuffs and badge he had stashed in there hours earlier. Even though he was used to arresting hookers this time felt different, something in the air was off. He was only a few feet away from the guy now.

"Need a light?" Dean asked pulling a lighter out of his other pocket and lighting it. The guy had obviously heard him coming because he hardly even reacted except to lean forward and hold his hand out to the tiny flame, igniting the cigarette.

"Thanks." He said with a smirk, "I'm Castiel." He raised his hand up but didn't breathe in the smoke. Maybe it was just for show.

"Unique, I like it." Dean smiled and leaned his shoulder against the wall, "I'm Dean." Castiel only nodded. "So how much." he asked after a moment of silence. He knew it was out right but that how he was used to doing it.

"200 an hour." He said casually, which meant his bluntness wasn't unusual, keeping his chin up and his head slightly tilted. It was oddly endearing, considering.

"Okay." He said waiting for the other man to make the first move. He did, dropping the cigarette and turning to him pressing his lips to Deans hard and hot. He backed him into the wall further, moving a hand to his cheek. His mouth was warm but his nose was cold and a shiver crept it's way down his spine. Cas' other hand in his hair now and Deans had landed on his hips. He gripped hard to keep himself from melting into the kiss to much, he had to keep a clear head and stay in control. The last few hookers he had kissed had been very reserved in their technique, not allowing him to go to deep without charge, but not him. Maybe he was new or maybe he liked to give his customers something extra. Whatever it was, he was easily the best kisser ever. Their mouths moved together for a few minutes before Castiels tongue slipped into his mouth and he pushed closer to Dean. Dean made a needy noise in the back of his throat before pulling away, only enough to talk. "Should we take this somewhere else." Cas' breath was hot against his face and Deans body felt alive and on fire. Cas, as he decided was easier to call him, only nodded and took his hand backing up and letting him lead the way. He kissed him again quickly before pulling him along. Cas' hand was warm oddly enough considering he was obviously outside for a long time. They made it to Deans car without just ducking into another alley, granted it wasn't far away from their alleys entrance. Dean pushed Cas against his car kissing him fiercely again. Maybe he could let this go on a little longer than he normally would, this guy was amazing. Cas turned his head to nibble on his ear eliciting a moan from Dean, which he failed to bite back. He scolded himself for giving in to much, but it was to hard not to. After a moment he stopped and whispered into Deans ear.

"You're under arrest." He heard the words whispered into his ear and hear the smirk in his voice, it took a moment for his words to sink in and then he pushed back from him jumping onto the curb.

"Wait what? No, you're under arrest." Dean said trying to make sense of what was happening. Castiel seemed to be doing the same. He was laughing and trying to speak but was at a loss for words, his mouth curling into a smile even in his confusion.

"That's not how it works buddy." He said snickering and pulled out a badge flipping it open for Dean to see. Suddenly it all clicked into place, this guy was an undercover hooker. Dean started laughing then, throwing his head back and reaching into his pocket.

"Actually it is." He held it out and waited for Castiel to step forward.

"How the hell did we manage this." He breathed out heavily still laughing lightly.

"I guess that makes sense of why you kiss better than any hooker I've kissed, they don't like it much." Dean laughed.

"Ya well most customers," he put air quotes around the word customers, "feel like they're about to bolt down the street at any moment so I know how you feel." They both stood there for a minute coming down from their laughter. Dean then noticed Castiels lack of clothing especially in the forty degree weather.

"Oh, hey take my jacket you must be freezing." Dean said pulling off his thick coat.

"Alright," he said slowly then grinned again, "at least then I'll have another reason to see you." he added with a wink. Dean smiled a shy blush creeping up his cheeks as he handed over his jacket.

"Or you could just agree to get a drink with me now and save us both some trouble."

"Sounds like a plan." Cas' said holding out his hand for Dean to take.


End file.
